Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Weapons - Melee
wiki page is updated with the changes from the developer's latest release "[https://github.com/hmdzl001/SPS-PD/releases/tag/0.9.2part4-A Epic Battle (4): City's Chaos War A" (link to the latest apk). Melee weapons have remained unchanged in this version, but many missile weapons and bombs have been added, which are displayed in their Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Weapons - Bombs, Guns, Missile, Thrown separate page.] Approximately 50 new weapons (melee, missile, thrown, bombs) have been added in SPS-PD. Apart from their other stat differences, weapons are now also differentiated by the existence of attributes, which are displayed as single words under a weapon's description. Almost any regular weapon has one of the available 5 regular or 5 enhanced attributes and there are also 11 extra attributes in holiday or special weapons. Lastly, 11 new weapon enchantments are added. Note that it is impossible to identify a weapon through use. Weightstones also now enchant (without upgrading) weapons, rather than balance them, and cannot be used on armor. They can't also be used on Tier 6 weapons, like the Scroll of Magical Infusion. Attributes In addition to regular stat changes, weapons in SPS-PD often have various "attributes" listed in their description, which further distinguish them from other weapons. A lot of these effects are similar to what one might expect from an enchantment, except that their effects always stack with actual enchantments. Regular (Tier-1, 2, 4, and 5) Weapon Attributes #'Blunt': Stuns enemies. #'Cripple': Cripples enemies to slow their movement speed. #'Puncture': Attacks hit enemies Twice. The second hit deals half as much damage as the first, rounded down. #'Resonance': Adjacent characters to the target are also hit by a random amount of damage. Unfortunately it damages also pets apart from the enemies. #'Rupture': Causes enemies to bleed. Holiday/Special Weapon Attributes #'Blowout': Target Explodes on hit. #'Charming': #'Deadly': 30% chance on hit to randomly deal Extra Damage between half the target's max HP and a fourth of the target's max HP. Counts for the badge "Monster killed by a grim weapon" if this extra damage kills the target #'Fragile - Lost': #'Gift': Defeated enemies drop Extra Loot when they are hit, including items they normally wouldn't drop. #'Ignition/igniting': Lights target on Fire. #'Intimidation/Intimidating': It is supposed to Scare targets away, but the terror always wears off instantly with the target swearing, a sign that the damage dealt always cancels it out. #'Lighting': Makes user Illuminated after attacking for a very long time, over 800 turns. #'Noisy': Attacks Attract enemies in the level to the hero’s position. #'Recovery'/'Binge'/'Desert': Heals on hit. #'Refining': Can be Reforged to transfer its upgrades to another weapon. #'Sputter': Causes target to be Dry on hit. #'Sticky': #'Weak': Causes target to be Hot on hit. Enhanced (Tier-3) Weapon Attributes Interestingly, Tier-3 weapons have stronger attributes than any other weapons. #'Blunt+': Gives the Shield Block debuff to enemies instead of stun, which enemies cannot break out of prematurely. #'Cripple+': Causes Rooting instead of crippling. #'Resonance+': Damage Resonates through up to Two enemies, instead of only those that are right next to the target. In other words, damage hits enemies that are adjacent to enemies that are adjacent to the target. It can also cause Vertigo to the adjacent enemies. #'Rupture+': Causes Armor Break in addition to Bleeding. #'Puncture+': Pulls hero towards target when attacking with a long-range melee weapon, in addition to bonus damage. Enchantments There are many new weapon enchantments added to SPS-PD, as well as some old ones under different names, but most of the enchantments of all other PD mods and Vanilla are absent from SPS-PD. Like in Sprouted, enchantments can be applied to all melee weapons from Tier 1 to Tier 5, but not to Tier 6 weapons. Gun weapons or thrown weapons can't get enchanted, but the Bomerang and the Sling can. Acid Coldwave Dance Dark Earth Electric Energy Fire Ice Light Shining Shock Tar Weakness Melee Weapon Types Melee weapon upgrades in SPS-PD are rather chaotic and work differently than all the other mods: a weapon’s tier will not generate a fixed rate of damage upgrading for all the same tier weapons, but rather each weapon has its own specific rate of damage upgrade, that it is just probable to be better, if it belongs to a higher tier (for example the Tier 1 Short sword has a better damage upgrade rate than all the Tier 1, 2 and 3 weapons and even than some of the Tier 4 and 5). Additionally, some melee attributes of some weapons improve with upgrades, but most of them don’t, and although generally upgrades don’t lower the strength requirement for a weapon, in a few cases they do (Magic Book, Hand Axe, Runic Blade). The amateur player shouldn’t get discouraged from the near impossibility to memorize the damage upgrade rate and the possible attribute improvements of so many different weapons, he/she should just have in mind that lower tier doesn’t mean necessarily also lower damage, and keep available to his/her hero the weapons he/she sees that benefit more in their damage after getting upgraded, regardless of the tier they belong. That being said, generally and with some exceptions, Tier 1 weapons are good enough for the Sewers but not further on, Tier 2 for the Prison but not further on, Tier 3 for the Mines and so on. In SPS-PD Tier 5 weapons are as good as Tier 6 weapons for end-game though. Wells of Transmutation and Phase Pitchers give back a weapon of a random tier and not necessarily of the same tier (but never a holiday weapon or a unique weapon like the Reimus Goei, Tekkokagi, Wraith Breath or the Runic Blade, even if another holiday/unique weapon is thrown into them - also the Boomerang and the Tier 6 weapons cannot get transmuted at all). The Rogue can equip weapons with a +2 Stregth requirement above his current strength, which is shown when he equips them, and not when they are just available in the backpack. Generally, equipping weapons of higher strength requirement can be very punishing in depths with evasive and quick enemies like the Dwarven Metropolis, even if the weapon is just +1 higher. Don't do it, and if you get debuffed by a Dwarf Warlock heal or hide. Lastly, the Tier 6 weapons are still crafted by using three Magic Stones (formerly norn Stones) in the Dolya Town altar (formerly Dolyahaven), are all renamed but also stil appear according to the colors of the stones that were placed on the altar, and exactly like they do for their equivalents in Sprouted (three blue stones always spawn a Drawing Extract Long Sword, two blue stones with any other one will most probably spawn it also etc.). When three magic stones that have all different colors are placed on the altar, the most probable weapon to spawn is the one that corresponds to the last stone placed on the altar. The only Tier 6 weapon that is very different from its Sprouted equivalent is the Horror Rock Chakram: apart from its totally new name and sprite (it replaces the Jupiter's Wraith of Sprouted), it is now a melee weapon with extra reach, and not a missile weapon, and is also available to all classes and not just the Huntress. Be careful not to drop more than three Magic Stones on the altar at the same time, as they will all get consumed. All melee weapons are stored in the main inventory or in the Portable Scarecrow bag, after the hero obtains it. A Wand cannot be equipped by the Battlemage anymore, so it is absent from this list. Error Weapon It is only available as a probable drop, after the "chaos error" message is randomly displayed by the Robot D.M.T. artifact and only at level +10, and because of this it is a very rare weapon. The Error Weapon doesn't deal any direct melee damage even after getting upgraded, but applies randomly one of all the available game debuffs consistently with each hit (which most of them deal damage), and also has the Grim attibute, although it is not stated explicitly, meaning that after some no damage hits it insta-kills all regular enemies (as no enemy has resistance to Grim damage) and also deals very heavy damage to all bosses, while also debuffing them. It might not seem suitable due to its 0 damage, but it is a very good weapon against all mini-bosses, as it deals very heavy damage sometimes, instead of little damage always, like all the other weapons do. It is not very suitable against big bosses though, as its Grim attribute doesn't proc often enough for the many minions that spawn in their floors. Thrown weapons In the game code they are categorized as "missile weapons" along with the Boomerang, but their difference from it and also guns is that they can't get equipped or upgraded, and as a consequence they can only have an auxiliary role, so they are renamed "thrown" here for the purpose of distinguishing them. They are stored in the main inventory or in the Portable Scarecrow bag, after the hero obtains it. They do not belong to specific tiers, but have various strength requirements. Some of the following thrown weapons existed also in previous versions of SPS-PD but they had also their damage and/or name changed in the latest version. Also, most thrown weapons have a strength requirement of 10. Unlike bombs, thrown weapons are not craftable. Strength 10 EMP Bola Changed thrown weapon, borrowed from YAPD and renamed. Escape Knife Changed thrown weapon, borrowed from YAPD and renamed. Incendiary dart One of the three thrown weapons that SPS-PD has kept from Oiginal PD, changing its damage. Lucky throwing knife The only thrown weapon that SPS-PD has kept from Sprouted, changing its damage and renaming it. Poison dart Changed thrown weapon, borrowed from YAPD. Rice ball New thrown weapon. Not to be confused with Corpse Dust, with which they share the same sprite. Skull New thrown weapon. Smoke (shuriken) One of the three thrown weapons that SPS-PD has kept from Oiginal PD, changing its damage and effect. Shatttered Ammo New thrown weapon. Wave New thrown weapon. Not to be confused with the unique drop Wraith Breath melee weapon, with which they share the same sprite. Strength 13 New thrown weapon, borrowed from Moonshine PD and renamed. Strength 16 Tomahawk One of the three thrown weapons that SPS-PD has kept from Oiginal PD, buffing immensely its damage but not changing its effect. Strength 0 Error ammo It is only available as a probable drop, after the "chaos error" message is randomly displayed by the Robot D.M.T. artifact and only at +10 level, and because of this it is a very rare thrown weapon. The "Error ammo" comes in a bundle of three and deals 10,000 damage (it is not a typo, this is the damage displayed in the game message, and it actually deals more than 10,000 damage, 11,000 to 12,000 due to the hero'w excess strength, as its requirement is 0). Although it has a similar sprite with the Boomerang, it is not reusable and one gets spent with each throw. Throwing at Yog-Dzewa or Zot is the only way to complete these battles in less than 1 minute. Note: The Lantern of Soul Collect and the Wooden Shield are categorized in the game code also as missile weapons but they deal no damage when thrown, and the Lantern doesn;t even have an effect on enemies. Bombs In the latest update of SPS-PD the bomb group has been completely changed and only the fishing bomb, the holy bomb and the regular bomb have remained from the previous version. SPS-PD's bombs have currently little resemblance to Sprouted's bomb items, unlike what was happening in the previous versions. The Bomb item has existed already from Original PD but SPS-PD adds 8 totally new bomb items, in addition to 2 bombs inherited from Sprouted (Dumbling bomb > Fishing bomb, Holy Hand Grenade > Holy bomb). All the rest of Sprouted's bombs are removed. The damage mentioned for all bombs that deal direct damage is for a character that is located in the same tile with the bomb when it explodes. Characters in its area of effect but not on that tile will receive less damage. All bombs without exceptions need 2 turns to explode, after the hero lights and throws them. Bombs are stored in the Potion Bandolier. Unlike previous versions of SPS-PD all bombs can be sold randomly in the regular dungeon shops and regularly in the Fruit Cat shop in Dolya Town. To learn about the the crafting of these bombs visit the SPS-PD's Alchemy page in the wiki. In short, only the Build Bomb and the Huge Bomb have a recipe that craft specifically them (Scroll + Seed + Stone Ore > Build Bomb, 2 Build Bombs > Huge Bomb) and all the rest of the bombs are random outcomes of the combination Build Bomb + 2 seeds. Apart from getting crafted, regular bombs (plain "bombs") are a more common find in the dungeon, are dropped often by Dwarf Musketeers, and are sold randomly in all the dungeon shops. All the other special bombs spawn rarely in the regular dungeon, are also randomly sold at its shops or found in the Rat King chests in the Tengu Hideout, but are regularly sold by the Fruit Cat in Dolya Town. Acid Bomb It causes the Rooted debuff for 5 turns to enemies and applies Caustic Ooze to them, while it also has the same effect on floor tiles that the wand of Regrowth has in Original PD and Sprouted. It neither turns flammable tiles into embers nor destroys walls. Bomb It deals sort of good damage against enemies, which depends on their HP points: min HP/10 - max HP/5. It turns flammable tiles into embers but does not destroy walls. It used to do that in previous versions of SPS-PD but not anymore. Like YAPD from which its sprite is borrowed, it is a stronger version of the regular bomb. Build Bomb While it is used mostly as an ingredient for all the more sophisticated bombs that follow, it deals decent damage against enemies, which depends on their HP points: min HP/12 - max HP/5. It turns flammable tiles into embers but does not destroy walls. Dark Bomb Against enemies of the Beast, Boss, Dwarf, Elf, Human, Goblin, Miniboss, Orc, Plant, Troll types it deals 200-400 damage and 50-100 to the rest of the enemies. It also causes the Terror debuff. It neither turns flammable tiles into embers nor destroys walls. Fire Bomb It deals decent direct damage against enemies, which depends on their HP points: min HP/12 - max HP/7, but it also releases Fire and Tar gases in a 7X7 radius, so it can deal much more damage than that. It turns flammable tiles into embers but does not destroy walls. Fishing Bomb It deals no direct damage against enemies, but insta-kills all piranhas as it teleports them to dry land. It also teleports all the rest of the enemies when standing on water, but without dealing any damage to them (it can be used as a defensive item though). It has no effect on friendly characters, as all NPCs resist teleportation. It neither turns flammable tiles into embers nor destroys walls. Holy Bomb Against enemies of the Boss, Demonic, Dragon, Elemental, Mechanical, Miniboss, Undead, Unknown types it deals 200-400 damage and 50-100 to the rest of the enemies. It also causes the Blindness debuff. It neither turns flammable tiles into embers nor destroys walls. Huge Bomb It is the only bomb other than the Build Bomb that has its own recipe (2 Build Bombs) and its crafting does not depend only on RNG. it deals good damage against enemies, which depends on their HP points: min HP/8 - max HP/4. It is the only bomb that turns flammable tiles into embers and also destroys walls. Ice Bomb It deals low damage against enemies, which depends on their HP points: min HP/2 - max HP/10. It is mostly used for the Freezing Gas it releases. It neither turns flammable tiles into embers nor destroys walls. Mini Bomb It deals from low to decent direct damage against enemies, which depends on their HP points: min HP/15 - max HP/6. It turns flammable tiles into embers but does not destroy walls. Storm Bomb It deals no direct damage to enemies but has a strong DoT effect especially for enemies on water tiles as it creates an Electric Storm with a 7X7 radius that deals Shock damage for 10 turns. It neither turns flammable tiles into embers nor destroys walls. Category:SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon